(Minus) Plus (Minus) Equals (Plus)
by Key4427
Summary: Tomoko's fears and nightmares are coming true. Her deepest dreams are getting impossible to reach. She is now going to be alone on this adventure. There can be dangers, pain, panic, sadness and desperation. She's the only one to- Wait... Umm... I was wrong. Sorry, wrong summary. Tomoko's having a new partner in her classroom. Let's see how she deals with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shy**

* * *

-Then why did you bring me here?- The taller man asked. His companion, picking up a gun that was hidden in his coat, pointed at him with the gun. The taller man gasped in surprise.

-RUN, YOU IDIOT!- Screamed the girl watching the TV on a office wheelchair. Her hair covering her green right eye and her legs very close to her chest. Her name's Tomoko. She's... As we call it now: Antisocial. Even thought she don't want to be it, and tries her hardest to not be it, she has only 2 friends... I think so.

-Why are you doing this?- The tall man asked. His companion didn't spoke. But pulled the trigger, shooting the tall man in the chest and he fell down to the floor. The girl's eyes were watering.

-NOOO! WHY DID YOU KILLED HIM!?- The man save the gun in his coat and left the crime scene, leaving the tall man alone, his blood leaving his body. Tomoko shut down the TV and looked to the ceiling.

-Why do the director makes this kind of cliffhanger?!- She asked to herself. She closed her eyes by two minutes and thought.

_-What time is it?- _She looked to the clock beside her bed. 01:13 a.m. -_I should sleep._- But she didn't feel sleepy. She pushed the wheelchair to her PC and turned it on. She waited some minutes until the PC's screen was on the main desk. She looked at her games stored in the desk.

-_I have played each one of them at least 16 times..._- She thought. -_Maybe I can search for another one. A new one._- She opened the explorer and then typed:

**Virtual reality dating games**

And pressed enter.

The explorer showed tons of web sites of downloadable dating games. Her personal favorite. After minutes of searching a new game, she saw something that caught her attention.

_**New generation of dating games - PC World.**_

She, without doubt, clicked the link. The page appeared and she started to read.

After the first lines of the page, she was amazed by this new product.

"**_The Oculus Rift is a virtual reality head-mounted display. It is being developed by Oculus VR, who have raised $16 million, of which $2.4 million was raised with crowdfunding via Kickstarter..._**"

She now wanted it.

-Price. Price. Price. Price...- She opened a new tab and searched for the price. After some math, she was very impressed.

-Thirty thousand yens...- Her eyes focused to the price. Her breathing stopped by a minute or so.

-_Crap..._- She slammed her head into the desk and put both hands above her head. -_I don't have that much money. And mom will never buy me the Oculus._- She looked to the computer. She dragged the mouse and clicked the "Add Bookmark" button. She closed the explorer and turned off the PC. She walked to her bed and jumped to it.

-_I can ask her. Or maybe my brother._- She thought and closed her eyes. -_Stupid Monday..._- She turned off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

After 20 minutes of waking up, 10 of dressing, 5 of breakfast and 15 of walking, she was now on school. She was looking at her desk in the middle of the classroom, thinking of what to do when she got the Oculus Rift. She was literally drooling about the wonderful things she can do with that piece of technology.

-Everyone!- Said the teacher. Tomoko cleaned the saliva that was by her chin and looked to the teacher. -We have a new student by here. He will arrive very soon.- Tomoko looked at the empty chair at her right.

-_Why besides me?_- She thought. -_But... if i get a handsome partner?_- Tomoko's imagination turned on. She was thinking of one of her Dating simulator characters.

-_Mashida-kun..._- She drooled again by thinking of the blonde and handsome guy. There was some knocks on the door. The teacher went to the door and opened it.

-Ah! You're here!- Then the new student came in the classroom. He had black hair that looked like it exploded from inside. He had blue eyes behind a set of glasses. And he was quite tall. One girl gasped. The others were indifferent. But Tomoko's eyes were wide-open.

-_Oh god..._- She blushed a little and shrink a little. -_He will sit besides me!?_-

-Class. Say hello to your new partner.- The teacher said and every single girl, but Tomoko, did it. -What is your name?- The teacher asked to the boy.

-I'm Michael.- He said and scratched his head. His voice had a curious accent. The 'L' in his name sounded like a 'W'. -But I prefer to be called Mike.-

-Mike-kun. Please sit down.- The teacher said.

-_NONONONONONONONO- Crap..._- Tomoko thought as her new partner sat down besides her. Her whole face was a dark kind of red. She looked at him, without moving her head...

* * *

Until it was time to leave.

It looked like Michael didn't noticed. He was very focused on the things that the teacher said. In lunch time, Tomoko didn't move from her place. But Michael left the classroom.

She stood up and grabbed her backpack. She started to walk outside the building.

-Hey!- She stopped. She turned her head slowly and saw Michael, holding her black pen. -You dropped it.-

She blushed instantaneously. He was just in front of her. Both doing nothing but stare at each other. She, slowly, raised her hand to grab her pen.

-T-t-thanks-s...- She grabbed her pen.

-Were ya spyin' on me in class?- He asked looking her directly to her eyes. She felt a chill going down her spine.

-I-I-I...- She tried to say something. His gaze going through her soul.

-It's ok. I understand.- Michael said. -I'm the new and mysterious classmate.- He smiled to her. -Hope to see ya tomarrow.- And he walked and left.

She stood there.

Motionless.

-_H-h-he... spoke to me._- She looked down to see her pen. -_B-but how did he noticed?_-

* * *

Tomoko jumped to her bed and take her phone out. She speed-dialed Yuu. Her best friend. She waited.

-_Hello? Mokocchi?_- Yuu said in the oth-

-A CUTE GUY SPOKE TO ME!- Wow... she's rude... I didn't finished the sentence!

-_What?_- Yuu said, a bi-

-AND HE WAS SERIOUS!- What the- Tomoko, you should learn some manners.

-_The writer cant even finish a sentence!-_ Yuu said and Tomoko took a deep breath. -_Explain to me what happened, but slowly._-

-A new student came to my school and sat beside me and i was staring at him through all the class and i dropped a pen and he picked up and he noticed i was staring at him and he SMILED TO ME AND GAME ME MY PEN!- Tomoko's lungs were empty. She took a REALLY deep breath and almost fainted.

-_What's his name?_- Yuu asked.

-Michael. But his nickname is Mike.- Tomoko said looking at her ceiling.

-_How is he?- _Yuu asked.

-He's... tall, black and messy hair, blue eyes with glasses and has a... weird accent.- Tomoko said.

-_Can you copy it?_- Yuu said.

-Ummm... He says 'Ya' instead of 'You'. And pronounce the 'L's as 'W's.- Tomoko remembered how he was introducing to the class. -And it was like a British accent.- She remembered also an accent that she heard on an anime.

-_Mokocchi... His accent is a Cockney accent._- Yuu said.

-How do you know it?- Tomoko asked, a bit surprised.

-_One of my mother's friends comes from England and speaks like that.- _Yuu said. Tomoko Jumped to the chair on her PC and turned it on.

-Cockney accent...- She said. -That sounds weird.-

-_Yes, it does.- _Yuu said. -_Mokocchi, i have to go. I'll call you later.-_

_-_Ok. Take care._-_ And she hung up. She was now going to search about the Cockney accent.


	2. Liam Neeson

**Chapter 2: Liam Neeson**

* * *

After 1.34 hours of research about the Cockney Accent, she managed to say a whole sentence in that specific accent.

-_The perfect plan._- She thought lying on her bed. -_I'll speak to Mike like this and he will befriend me and i can have the attention of being the friend of the new student!- _She started to dream about how the other classmates will react.

-_Amazing! Kuroki-chan is friend of the new student!-_

_-She's clearly awesome! Will i ever be her friend?-_

_-Blablabla, some cool stuff about Kuroki-chan!-_

-TOMOKO! Dinner's ready!- She opened her eyes.

-Coming!- She stood up and went downstairs.

* * *

-_Finally. That was gross..._- Tomoko thought to herself. She sat on her bed, trying not to vomit the soup her mother had made. Mushrooms are bad for her.

Tomoko laid on the bed and looked to the ceiling. She thought about being the friend of this Michael. Will her plan work? Will she pass out? She's a little bad in the topic of conversation with people.

-_What if he thinks i'm weird and make me look like an idiot?_- She thought to herself. -_That will make me more invisible than i'm already!_- Suddenly, the wall behind her shake. It wasn't a quake. It was Tomoko's little brother. His stereo at max volume. There was some wild beats that were... random. Srly.

Tomoko stood up and went to her brother's doorstep. She knocked 5 times as hard as she could. The random beats were still coming. She knocked another 5 times. Then the door flew open and Tomoko's ears almost explode. She covered her ears to prevent her to go deaf and screamed to her brother.

-CAN YOU TURN OFF THAT SOUND!?- Tomoki screamed a 'What!?' and she repeated the question. When she repeated the question a fifth time, she entered Tomoki's room and disconnected the stereo.

-What is wrong with you!?- Tomoki screamed to her. -If the disc scratches, you will owe me 1000 yens!-

-Watdaheckwasdatsound!?- She screamed to his brother.

-That **SOUND**,- Tomoki made an emphasis on the word 'Sound'. -Is one of the tracks of the first album of "Unknown"! That album has sold 12 million copies on his first week on the market!-

-I don't care! I want to sleep!- Tomoko said to him. -Keep the volume low.- And, with that, she walked out of his brother's room and went to hers. She sat on the chair on front of the PC and she turned on.

-_Unknown?_- She was confused. -_That's a very original name._- When the PC was in the main desktop, she clicked the browser. When the browser showed up, she searched on Gaagle "Unknown". There was a lot of links. A movie, an equation, Rotten Tomatoes and, of course, Wikipedia. She clicked on the Wikipedia link and she was taken there.

_"**Unknown is a 2011 French-German-British psychological thriller film directed by Jaume Collet-Serra, starring Liam Neeson, Diane Kruger, January Jones, Aidan Quinn, Bruno Ganz, and Frank Langella**._"

She was a little confused. A movie? Isn't an album or something like that? She looked across the page and found nothing about an album. She went a page back. She added a little word on the Gaagle search box.

**_Unknown album_**

Then, a new world appeared. There wasn't any Liam Neeson, or any Rotten Tomatoes. But only music related stuff. And a picture. There was a man with a black mask that had a white X across the mask. It was a little weird. She clicked on the Wikipedia link and read.

"**Unknown is a Electronic music producer. His original name, face, birth place and location are unknown. His first appearence was in 2011 in Soundcloud with the username "Unkn0wn X", publishing 34 tracks until his first album. His first album, called "Mitck" came on September 10, 2013, selling 12 million copies in the first week.**"

-Wow.- Tomoko said, amazed that this Unknown man appeared from nowhere. She opened a new tab on the explorer and typed Soundcloud. She went to the page and sear-

-Wow!- She didn't had to search. He was on the main page! She clicked on the user and started to listen to him.


	3. Dead Rat? Dead Mouse?

**Chapter 3: Dead Rat? Dead Mouse? **

* * *

The school's bell ringed, making all the students sit on and prepare for the first class. Tomoko was very nervous. The new guy, Mike, was sitting beside her and looked like if he didn't sleep the whole night. He changed the appearance from yesterday, awake and alert, to a zombie, bags under the eyes, eyes almost closed and a look that says "Kill me now so I can rest". His hair was made a mess, more than yesterday.

-_That's weird._- Tomoko thought. -_We didn't had much homework. Maybe he works on a late-shift or something._- She grabbed her pencil and wrote the maths problems that the teacher was writing. Tomoko, when she had the chance, she could turn her head a little to see how Mike's going. The first time she saw him working, the second one he was holding his head with his and and eyes closed, the third time he was sleeping with his forehead on the papers.

-Michael-kun, you sleep in your house, not in school.- The teacher said. Mike Lifted his head and murmured something that only the guys around him could listen.

-_Screw you...- _And he started to work again.

When lunch time come, he walked out of the classroom.

-Did you saw Mike-kun sleeping? He's so cute!- A girl said, her friend nodded and the males disagree. Tomoko, in the other hand, stood up and silently followed Mike. He was walking aimlessly through the school, never leaving the 3rd floor. She often stooped to "tie her shoelaces" or to look through the window. After a minute or so of following, he stopped near the stairs and sat on one of the steps. Tomoko stood near him in the window. She could see him through the reflection. He was eating a hamburger.

-_That looks tasty.-_ She said and put a piece of Salmon on her mouth. He put the hamburger on his lunchbox and took something out of his pocket. It was an Ipod ans it's earphones. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and slide on his earphones. Tomoko blushed a little to that and closed her eyes.

-_Stop... Thinking about it..._- She opened her eyes again and saw him connect the earphones to his Ipod, making the cord invisible. He put on his earphones and closed his eyes. She just stared at him through the reflection. She looked away from him and look outside while finishing her lunch.

-_Let's just think about something else..._- She thought. -_I haven't asked my mom for the Oculus. Will she buy it for me if i asked to? I have good grades. Maybe she will.-_ She opened her eyes._ -If I never ask her, I won't know.-_

-Still creepin' on me?- A male said with a funny accent behind Tomoko. She felt chills going down her spine. She didn't wanted to turn around and face him. That will be VERY awkward. -C'mon, turn 'round. Lemme tell ya sumfing.-

She turned very slowly, pale and a little freaked out.

-_How did he noticed!?_- She asked to herself.

-Wacha name?- He asked. Oh... How she liked his voice.

-T-T-Tomoko...- She spoke quietly.

-Ye're the gal from yasterday, uh? Ya dropped yer pen.- He said and smiled a little.

-Uh... Y-yes...- She said and nodded. -_Wow, he's very tall..._-

-I wan't to ask ya sumfing.- He said. -Why yer sying me? Ya did the same yasterday.-

-I-I just... Umm...- She couldn't say a word. She was very confused. But something on her head made a click. -H-how did ya noticed?- She said trying to copy his accent, smiling a bit. -_Please work!_-

He grew a smile from ear to ear.

-Well... My glasses have like... a space were I can see da stuff behind me.- He said and touched the very end of his glasses at the right. -Right here. It's very useful.-

-Cool...- She said and chuckled.

-Yup.- He said. -Well... I guess ya were spyin' me just to know me, uh?-

-Umm... I-I think so...- She said and looked to the cord of his earphones near his neck. -Umm... Wacha listenin'?-

-Stap it, gurl. I feel weird by hearin' ya speak like dat.- He said and grabbed one of his earphones. -Deadmau5.-

-What?- She was confused. -_Was he hearing a mouse dying or one already dead?_- She grabbed the earphone and put it on her ear. There was a piano, some beats and a woman's voice singing.

_Feeling the past moving in_  
_Letting a new day begin_  
_Hold to the time that you know_  
_You don't have to move on to let go_

_-_It's... awesome...- She managed to say. This "Deadmouse" is pretty cool.

-Yes, it is.- He said. -Da song is I Remember.- She took the earphone off her ear and gave it to him. -If... ya want, I can Pass ya sum music of him.-

-D-don't worry.- She said.

And then the bell ranged.

-Let's go.- He said and walked to the classroom. She followed from behind.

* * *

The raindrops were heavy. Half of the students didn't brought an umbrella. Including Tomoko. She sat near the door. She had no battery on her phone to call her mother. And she's cold. Her legs and arms were shaking softly by the cold. She didn't had a sweater. She looked a couple walking with it's umbrella and leaving the building. She wanted to run to them and ask for a space wiith them, but she couldn't move. She looked to the 5 umbrellas left. She can take one of them and go home, but she was very cold. She could get sick or worse. But she don't like to steal stuff.

-Hey.- She turned and saw one teacher. -You don't have an umbrella?- She shake her head. -There's 2 students that does hava an umbrella. I ask them if they can share. Where do you live.?-

-I-In W-wokomutchika street.- She said.

-There's someone who lives in there.- The teacher said. -I'll search him.- And he left.


	4. This Way

**Chapter 4: This Way**

* * *

Tomoko's face was red as a tomato. She was wearing a jacket that weren't hers. She was under a very large umbrella besides a cute boy. They weren't neighbors, but they lived fairly close to each other. And everything happened so quick for her, but so slow actually.

* * *

She was waiting for the teacher to arrive with the student who lived close her house. She was shaking softly because of the cold, but the raindrops made her distract a minute. She loved the sound of the rain. She loved to close her eyes and look up, accepting the rain in her. But she couldn't do that now. She will get sick if she does that. So she closed her eyes, tilting her head back a bit, imagining the rain falling to her face.

-Hey.- She opened her eyes and saw the teacher from before. Besides him there was a student a little fat and short. She held a laugh. -he's the one that take you home dry.-

-Ok...- She stood up. The boy was almost the same height as her. The guy grabbed his umbrella and opened it.

-Come on.- He said and she stood at his left under the black umbrella, both walking outside the building. The rain watered the plants and the floor, but Tomoko was smart and didn't fell. They were at the very exit, but when Tomoko was turning to the right, to the Wokomutchika street, his companion turned left.

-Hey.- The boy turned and looked at her. She instantly blushed a bit. -Umm... I-I live in... In that way.- She pointed the track to her home.

-Oh... Then the teacher must have confused.- He said and pointed the other way. -I live by there.-

-_Crap..._- Tomoko thought.

-I can take you as far as i can. Then it will be only you.- He said and started walking besides Tomoko. She hugged herself to get warmer. Her arms and legs were shaking harder than before.

She looked to her right. The houses were almost the same as the last one. She started to think.

-_Were does Mike-kun lives?_- She asked to herself. -_If his house is has the same personality as him, then I want to be there._-

Then she started to think about him. His messy hair, his glasses which makes you able to see behind him, his accent.

-Hey, girl.- His companion spoke, making her stop her train of thoughts. She looked at him and, behind him, there was a little bus stop with two benches under a large wood roof. -I can't go this further.-

She understood and ran under the roof of this shelter. He waved her and left. Tomoko looked to his companion, leaving and disappearing after a while. She looked to her feet.

-_Stupid weather man...- _She cursed to him. She hoped for him being fired. Or set on fire. Or ran over by a 16 wheel truck.

She looked to her left. She's close to her house, but if she runs for it, she'll get wet and maybe sick. She looked to her right. There's rain. And a shadow. Like a man holding an umbrella. Obviously, it's an umbrella. But the face was unkno-

-_MICHAEL!?- _Yup. His glasses reflected some light that hit her face. And he had the school uniform. She blushed a lot as Mike walked near her.

-'ello. Whatcha doin'?- He asked with his accent that drove her almost nuts. -Why yer 'ere, Tomoko-chan?

-I-I-i don't h-have a...- She tried to speak, but he sat beside her and take one of his gloves from his hand, putting it on her forehead.

-Don't take dis bad, but yer hawt.- He saind and laught a bit. She blushed harder and took his hand off her head. -Were's yer home?-

-I-In W-wokom-mutchika s-street.- She tried to speak, but the cold was taking her voice. He took his jacket, revealing the schools sweater, and forced Tomoko to put it on. (Yup. Forced. She didn't wanted to.)

-Lemme take ya home.- He said. She stared at him. He was smiling. His smile were the kind of smiles that you find in romance movies. She stood up and walked under his big umbrella. -Ya live IN Wokomutchika or besides?-

-In.- She spoke softly and they both started to walk. -A-and you?-

-One street before.- He said and she was stunned. They were almost neighbors. -Ya have sisters or bros?-

-M-my little brother...- She said and looked down.

Tomoko's face was red as a tomato. She was wearing a jacket that weren't hers. She was under a very large umbrella besides a cute boy. They weren't neighbors, but they lived fairly close to each other. And everything happened so quick for her, but so slow actually.

-Tomoko...- He said and she turned her head. -Ya have any friends at school?- He turned his head to look deeply into her eyes.

-Umm...- There's no way she can dogde this bullet. She looked down. -No... J-just one that doesn't s-studies there.-

She could feel Mike's eyes focused on her. This was very awkward to her. Bun then she felt an arm pass over her shoulders.

-Now ya do.- He said smiling. She stopped her breathing for a moment.

-_D-d-did he..._- She saw her home. -Thankyoufortakingmehomebyeseyatomorrow!- She ran to her house, entered and sprint to her room, closing the door behind her. She looked though the window. He was just standing there, shocked.

-_Oh no... That's very rude.-_ She noticed. She opened the window and bent to make him notice her. The raindrops hitting her hair.

-Sorry! I panicked!- She screamed to him. He looked at her and ran in front of her house.

-It's ok!.- He said smiling from ear to ear. -See ya tomarrow!- He waved her. She did the same.

-See ya!- Mike started to walk, but she was still looking at him. He turned around to see if she was still there. Tomoko waved again, feeling butterflies on her stomach. Mike waved too and, without looking elsewhere but at her, turned to his left and went home.

-_Oh my god... That cute guy is my friend!-_


	5. Achievement

**Chapter 5: ****Achievement**

* * *

Tomoko's hair was a little wet. She had changed to her pajamas after the shower. She was now sitting on her bed, talking in the phone with her best friend.

-Yuu, i'm so happy!- Tomoko said excited.

-_I know. You have said that 15 times already..._- Yuu was now annoyed.

-But it's true! The new classmate is now my friend. And I am his only friend, i think so.- Tomoko said.

-_And he took you home and you waved and bla, bla, bla..._- Yuu said. -_I'm really happy for you. But you missed something important._-

-What?- She asked.

-_His phone number._- Tomoko froze. Her heartbeat was like an AK-47. She slapped her face.

-Damn it! You're right!- She said.

-_I can't be wrong._- Yuu said. -_If you have asked for his number, you both will be now talking right now and stuff._-

-TOMOKO! DINNER'S READY!- Tomoko's mother screamed from the kitchen.

-I gotta go.- Tomoko said. -Take care.- And she hung up.

-_I don't want mushrooms..._- She thought and went downstairs.

* * *

Tomoko closed her room's door. A smile on her face and her stomach full.

-_My mom's going to buy me the Oculus!_- She thought happily. She jumped to her wheelchair and turn her pc on. She's going to download a lot of stuff tonight...

-Which games should I download..?- She started to think. -Horror games, puzzle... Dating, obviously. Oh my god! This day is getting better!- When the PC was at the main desktop, she clicked on the browser.

-First, some music.- She went to Soundcloud and searched for "Unknown". She's a fan of him. When she founded him, she saw a new song.

_Flaming Rain_

Tomoko clicked on the song. The info appeared.

_Because something beautiful happened to me today. First song which is non-electro._

Tomoko clicked on the little triangle and it started to play.

* * *

**Open this two things:**

**rainy mood . com (This one first) (Play this for two minutes or so)**

**Not In Blood, But In Bond (search this ****in youtube) (Then this one till it ends)**

* * *

There's rain. Only rain. And after a while, a violin. Notes that could be possibly detuned, or made in a way to make me feel curious. It's like something bad happened. But it can also be a exciting thing. Like a scene of a movie, but in slow-mo. Then it was a thunder. Lighting sounds started to echo though the speakers. Oh, the violin was beautiful. Then there was a lot more chord-based instruments. But the rain never stopped. It gave me goosebumps.

The song ended. I had chills going through my spine, but the good ones. It didn't matter if the song lasted 3 minutes, those 3 minutes were one of the most 3 epic minutes of this month.

I put another song. Now this one was a bit euphoric. I opened a new tab and searched for games for the Oculus.

* * *

I was entering the building, with an umbrella in hand. There's a clear blue sky, but the weather guy said that it will rain by this area. When I entered, i felt a little different, in a good way. I walked all the way to the third floor smiling. I felt good.

-_Today's my day._- I thought to myself. When I entered the classroom, I smiled a little bit more, seeing Mike-Kun sitting besides my table. I walked slowly towards him. But he raised his left , stopping me before I could do anything.

-Ya forgot?- He said. -I can see behaind me.- I blushed a little.

-Oh... Right.- I sat on my chair. -W-what's up?-

-The fourth floor.- I laughed a little, as he did. -Nothing. And ya?-

-Well... I...- What should I say!? -I'll buy a... game. Sorta.-

-A game?- He said. -Which? For Pc, Xbox, Ps, Wii...-

-Pc...- I said. -Umm... It's something called Oculus.-

-What!?- He was now surprised. His voice not that high, but enough to scare me. -Ya buyin da Oculus!? Ohhh. I envy ya.-

-Heeh... Well...- It's now or never! -Give me your number and... Umm.. One day we can play.-

-Oh... Well...- He took out his phone. I took mine out. After some minutes, we had each other phone number. Oh, I am SO FREGGIN HAPPY! -I'll call ya.-

-O-ok.- I smiled, as he did.

-Can I ask ya sumfing?- Umm...

-Y-you just did it..- I said and he laughed.

-Umm... W-why ya speak liek dis...?- He said. Ohh... -I'm not say in anything bad 'bout ya, but I'm curious.-

-Umm... Well, heh...- I wanted so bad to speak to him, but i couldn't articulate a single word.

-Ya shy?- He asked. I blushed a lot and nodded. The the bell ranged and everyone sat. The teacher came in and started to do whatever he does.

* * *

-But... I still want to know.- He said, sitting besides me at the staircase from yesterday. -Yer shy 'bout talkin to me, but not when talkin to ya friend... Ummm.-

-Yuu.- I said.

-Yea.- He said and ate an Onigiri in a single bite. -It's... Ummm... When ya talk to me normally it's goin to be an achievement for me.

-An... achievement?- I asked a little confused.

-Ya.- He said and ate another Onigiri. I felt... quite happy. I'm an achievement... His Soon-To-unlock achievement. Oh, that's so romantic in one way. -Ya know. Why ya don't meet me with ya friend Yuu?-

My heart was now at full speed.

-Liek a date or sumfing.-

Now it was getting out of my chest.

-I-I-I D-d-don't k-know if s-she will a- I tried to say an excuse, how vague it were, but he put his hand on my mouth.

-If ya don't want, its Ok.- He said and smiled. -It's just an idea.- I tried to take his hand of my mouth, but he didn't wanted to. I blushed. -Muahaha. Yer bein' kidnapped.- I tried to scream, not that loudly. I opened my mouth and licked his hand, making him taking his hand away. -Iuugh. Why ya licked me?-

-Well... y-you kidnapped me.- I said and he cleaned his hand with my elbow. I jumped back and we both laughed.

-Ya funny.- He said and smiled.

-You too.- I said and smiled. He grabbed the last Onigiri.

-I'm not hungry. Ya want it?- He said and offered me his lunch. I blushed harder.

-N-no! It's yours.- I said and crossed my arms on my chest.

-Pwease.- He put, or tried to put, a neko face. Owwww... He's so adorable. I grabbed the Onigiri and ate it. He smiled. -Let's get goin'.- He said and stood up, holding his lunchbox. I did the same.

-Mike-kun. I-I th-

-Please, just Mike.- He said. -I'm not so used to Japan.-

-Y-you... W-where do you came from..?- He's not Japanese, obviously, but from where? England?

-I'm from ma dear England.- Bingo.

-And... And why did you came here?- I asked.

-My sis.- He said. He has a sister? -She... Traveled here and had an accident, nothing to serious. I was in the middle of the year when I was transferred here. I took care of my sis the last 2 months, then started to study here, then I meet ya, then we befriend, then you asked me where do I came from and I told ya.-

-She's... your big sis or...?- I asked.

-Twin.- He said. -Think of me, but with larger hair, a little more short and with breasts.- He laughed a little and I blushed by thinking about his sister being a... large breasted woman. -Here we are.- He said and entered the classroom, being followed by me.

Then the bell ranged.

* * *

And we both walked to my house.

-Well, that went pretty fast, didn't?- He said.

-What?- I asked a bit confused.

-Class.- He said. -It's... liek lunch just ended a minute ago.-

-W-well... Umm... Not for me.- I said.

-Ya know? Time's relative.- I already know that. -The time goes faster when yer having fun.-

-_Omg... what's he talking bout!?- _I thought. -_Does... He enjoy being with me?-_

_-_I liek bein around ya.- Omg! My heart went crazy. I closed my eyes and stopped.

-_Okay... Imagine that he's Yuu.- _I thought.

-Hey.- He said. -Ya ok?- You can do it!

-Yes... Don't worry, i'm fine.-

...

...

-Umm... Tomoko?- I opened one eye and saw him smiling. -What did ya said?-

-Umm... That... That i'm ok.- I said and opened the other one. -I'm great.- OH GOD! I made it! I talked to him! Well... normally. BUT I DID IT!

-Ok...- He said. -Ya know what?- He took his phone and started to... text? I don't know, he did it too fast. He saved his phone after some seconds. -Yer house it's near. Lemme take ya.-

BOOM!

That hit me like a wall. But he's still smiling. What's his plan!?

-Don't move.- He said. He walked behind me and- WHAT!? HE'S CARRYING ME! -I don't want ya to get tired and sweaty to yer house.- He started to walk. OMFG! IF MY MOM SEES US SHE'S GOING TO FREAKING KI-

Wait... This is actually very nice... I hugged him by the neck and he hold me tighter, like wanting me to hug him. I started to feel butterflies on my stomach. Oh, this is beautiful... This is perfect... I closed my eyes a bit and enjoyed the moment. In a quick thought, I imagined our wedding, he holding me like this while walking out of the church. Oh... That's perfect...

-Ya comfy?- He asked. Oh... His voice made it all better than it was already. I nodded slightly. -I can easily steal a kiss right now.- WHAT!? Please do it! -But... Yer mom will see us...-

WHAT!? I jumped out of his arms and stood on the ground, face all red, and saw that we were in front of my house. There was no one.

-Why did you did that!?- I asked him and he laughed.

-Look at yer face! It's all red!.- He said laughing. I prepared my fist and move it fastly to his right arm. But he was faster and dodged it, grabbing my hand and rolling me with it. He also grabbed my other hand and did the same. I was trapped in his "hug" with him behind me.

-Darlin, yer too slow.- He said. Omg... I felt like a little Anastasia Steele, being trapped by his Christian Grey. I blushed as my mind started to think about mike doing stuff to me.

-Please... Let me go...- He put his head besides mine and released my hands, but not my body. One of his hands went straight to the portion of hair covering my right eye and put it softly over my ear.

-Ya look better liek this.- He whispered softly to my ear, making me feel chills down my spine, but the good ones.

-Can I go home?- I said softly.

-Can I enter?- He asked. Oh god, he's irresistible.

-Another day.- He let go of me and turned me, making me face him. He took a step backwards and bend 19th century style.

-Ma chérie. Au revoir- He said and grabbed my hand, kissing its back. He de-bend and smiled to me. -Dat means: Darlin. Goodbye.-

-Goodbye.- I said and entered the house. I waited 15 seconds, once i was inside my house.

1

2

3

4

5

6

Oh, screw it! I jumped in happiness and emotion.

He carried me home.

He Christian Grey-ed me.

He spoke to me in french.

He gave me his phone number.

I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY!

**Riiiing! ****Riiiing!**

I took my phone out. There's a new text from him. I looked at it and almost fainted from happiness.

_Achievement Unlocked: Make a cutie speak to me._


End file.
